


[露仗]human restroom

by Camille097



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille097/pseuds/Camille097
Summary: 无授权偷偷翻译来爽的，如果不妥请告知，我立刻删除!!!原作者→carriejack03，work id →11874783非常黄非常下流,请先看warning tag↓Piss drink/Public Sex/wetting/Omorashi/Humiliation/Anal Sex/Anal Fingering/Bladder Control/Writing on the Body/dirty talk





	[露仗]human restroom

在露伴认为他会见到仗助的所有地方中，一个肮脏的快餐店的洗手间并不是他的第一选择。

露伴甚至不喜欢垃圾食品，但那里没有人提出任何问题，也没有人打扰他---- 他们都太累了，精疲力竭，甚至认不出这样一个著名的漫画家的到来使店内蓬荜生辉。 没关系，反正这是露伴想要的。

他在那里呆了一整天，喝了五杯咖啡，吃了一个恶心的三明治，只吃了三口就扔掉了。 已经是下午四点钟了，他的膀胱开始哀鸣，在那之前露伴一直试图忽略它，但摩擦大腿已经起不到作用了。 他悄悄地合上速写本，递给收银员——这个女孩太漂亮了，不能呆在这么脏的地方——给了她一千日元，让她在他解手的时候不让陌生人碰到。

当他走进洗手间的时候，他闻到一股强烈的尿味和汗味，这让露伴皱起了鼻子。 他试图忽略它，扫视了一下房间， 有三个小便池看起来好像几十年没有清理过了，他试图走向唯一一个有门的普通厕所，但是当他看到地板上的尿渍时，他觉得这不是一个好主意。 他的鞋子太贵了，不能这样毁了。

露伴不耐烦地咂了咂舌头，然后转向小便池，但是没有一个是他喜欢的。 他不想让他的阴茎靠近他们中的任何一个，它们的气味太恶心了。 他想也许他可以憋到回家为止，但是他的膀胱很快对此表示抗议。 如果这样的话，他恐怕必须在马路中间小便，这听起来一点也不吸引人。

“该死... ... ”露伴在门开着的同时喃喃自语。 他向刚进来的人瞥了一眼，感觉到他的呼吸停在了那个地方。 令人讨厌的头发，在这个阴沉的日子里过于灿烂的笑容，好身材，方下巴，浑圆的屁股。露伴不敢相信他会这么倒霉。

看到他那冷酷的目光，仗助的笑容消失了，他看起来好像正在考虑从洗手间出去，或者直接忽略露伴的存在。 最后，仗助彬彬有礼的一面赢得了胜利，他对露伴点了点头，微微一笑。

“你好，露伴... ... 很高兴在这里见到你。”

“东方... ... 别这么热情，我会以为你喜欢我。” 他对仗助的瞪视足以使男孩把眼睛转向地板。仗助洁白的牙齿咬住下唇。

“是的，嗯... ... 我来上厕所，所以... ... ” 仗助低声咕哝着，径直走向第一个小便池。露伴听到皮带解开的声音，然后仗助摸索着他的裤子，脱下裤子，抓住自己的阴茎。 露伴瞥见了他的屁股---- 又圆又大，是他见过的最好的屁股之一---- 他打赌它摸起来甚至很软，但是他需要证据。

尽管仗助很讨厌，露伴 不能否认他很有吸引力。他从他的父母那里得到了最好的基因，他真的不能抱怨这个。仗助有一张让露伴想要欺负他的脸，就好像他每次见到他都要求被羞辱一样

露伴舔了舔嘴唇。 屈辱和仗助在同一个句子里中听起来很奇妙，危险的幻想开始在他的脑海中形成。 他不会对自己的直觉说“不”。

慢慢地，就像一个祈祷着的掠食者，露伴走近仗助，非常小心地不被听到。 这个男孩还拿着他的老二——他甚至还没开始撒尿——所以他没有注意到露伴在空中挥舞着一只手，让天堂之门出现在他的身边。小型的替身悄悄地在仗助的后背上翻开一本书，露伴抓起他口袋里的笔在书上写了些什么。 虽然他很想读这个男孩的人生，但现在不是时候。

他写道: “我不能以任何方式伤害岸边露伴。”“我会按照岸边露伴说得去做。” “除非有人命令我，否则我不能尖叫。”

当他写完之后，他高兴地笑了笑，合上了仗助的人生之书，然后他抬起头，用嘴唇擦过男孩的耳廓，低声告诉仗助他的命令。 “不要动。”

仗助的身体在一瞬间僵住了。露伴想笑，他手里拿着他的老二，半个屁股露在外面。他可以把仗助留在那里让人看见，也许某个成年人会对他感兴趣，给他点儿甜头。 然而，尽管听起来很诱人，露伴对他准备了其他的计划，其中包括仗助完全屈辱地离开这个快餐店。

“露、露伴？ 你他妈到底做了什么——”仗助试图把头转向他，但没有成功，他咬紧牙关，愤怒地看着露伴。

露伴用一只手捂住他的嘴，发出一阵小小的笑声，然后绕着仗助转了一圈，直到他站到了自己的一边。 他短暂地看了一眼他的阴茎---- 它很漂亮，红且厚，即使它还是软软的---- 然后他又把目光投向了仗助的脸。 “只是试一试... ... ”

仗助张开嘴想说点什么，但是露伴已经受够了他那恼人的声音。 “闭嘴。” 立刻，露伴的嘴闭上了，他怨恨地瞪着露伴，如果他不是这么兴奋的话，仗助可能已经被吓跑了。*

“你怎么能在这里撒尿？ 太恶心了... ... 我甚至不想让我的老二靠近那个东西... ... ”露伴咕哝着，用他的中指轻弹着仗助的老二尖端。 男孩咬紧牙关，脸上泛起一阵红晕，眼睛打了个转。露伴笑了。 这比他想象得要容易。

“我还在考虑要对你做什么... ... 但首先，脱掉你的衣服。快一点。”仗助的眼睛从愤怒变成了恐慌。露伴可以感觉到他正在与天堂之门的命令作斗争，然而他颤抖的双手放下了他的老二，开始做露伴要求的事情。 首先是他的黄色衬衫，然后是他的鞋子，袜子，最后是他的内裤。 露伴花了一点时间欣赏在他窥探的目光下绷紧的肌肉，他身上所有的血管，还有他羞愧地垂下头的样子。 仗助遮住了他的胯部，出于谦虚，但这个姿势惹得露伴发笑。

“别害羞，没什么我没见过的。”仗助一动不动，他站在小便池前，露伴站在他身边，看着他的一举一动。

露伴戏剧性地叹了口气，然后在仗助面前打了个响指。 “双手放在头后，双腿分开跪下，我要看到你的睾丸碰到地上。” 仗助摇摇头，恳求地看着露伴，但是露伴的眼神无比冷酷。 他颤抖的双臂伸到手背后，然后一声巨响，跪在地板上。露伴笑着看着他慢慢地张开双腿，过了一会儿，由于疼痛，仗助的表情扭曲了，他大腿的肌肉肯定在疼痛，露伴认为这对他来说可能太难了，准备收回这个命令。但是当仗助的睾丸真的碰到地板上时，他感到惊讶，它们就像本就属于这片肮脏的地方一样。

仗助的双腿因为伸展而颤抖，他的脸上满是汗水，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。 露伴忍不住笑了起来，他的肚子里迸发出一阵兴奋的火花。 他喜欢这种掌控的感觉，他控制着东方仗助，杜王町的黄金男孩，他让他跪在他面前，准备做任何露伴想做的事情。 这个机会太好了，不容错过

当仗助终于恢复镇静后，露伴捧住他的脸颊，强迫他看着他。仗助的眼睛里已经涌出了泪水，他的脸上满是深深的羞愧。露伴大声哼了起来，他用大拇指划过仗助丰满的嘴唇，然后放开了他。 “我该怎么办呢？ 我是不是应该把你扔在这里，直到别人走进来？ 还是叫你这样走出去，让大家看看你有多下贱? ”

仗助的眼睛惊恐地转动着，他疯狂地摇着头，脸上落下了恐惧的阴影*。露伴轻声笑了起来，如果仗助认为自己可以让别人在他之前碰他的话，那他真是太可爱了。

“我不会那么做的，别担心。” 露伴低声说，侧过头，用嘴唇擦着仗助的嘴唇。 “这么做的话我不会从中得到任何乐趣的。”

仗助很困惑，他似乎不明白露伴在暗示什么，但是困惑也很好。 他很快就会知道的。

他的膀胱又一次涨得发疼了，这一次露伴比以前更想撒尿了。 他再也忍不住了，他随时都可能尿出来。 露伴的嘴唇卷起来，真的，现在他正在享受他的快乐... ... 除非... ..。

露伴粗暴地抓住仗助的下巴，他强迫仗助面对他，把拇指放在他的嘴唇上，温柔地抚摸了一下它们， “张开嘴。

仗助的嘴唇张开，舌头伸出来，牙齿洁白无瑕。 他看起来就像一只乞求威胁的小狗，而 露伴对狗总是很没辙(即使他永远不会告诉任何人)。

“这才是乖孩子，仗助。”露伴深情地抚摸着他的头，然后把手放在腰带上，慢慢地解开。仗助的眼睛里含着泪水，即使是像他这样的笨蛋也知道将要发生什么。 尽管这一幕娱乐到了他，但是露伴还有更好的使脑海里的仗助受辱而想出的计划

他拉下裤子和内裤，他的阴茎几乎没有硬，但这正好适合这种情况。 他抓住仗助的后脑勺，把他拉得离他更近。 男孩跌跌撞撞地挪过去，因为肌肉紧张，他痛得呜呜叫，但是 露伴没有理睬他。 相反，他引导他的阴茎头部朝向仗助张开的嘴，他可以感觉到男孩试图反抗，但没过多久，他的龟头就被仗助温暖的口腔包围了。

当仗助因为屈辱而闭上眼睛的时候，露伴高兴地呼出一口气。很明显，仗助不想呆在这里，他眉头紧皱，颤抖着，汗流了下来，但是他无法抗拒天堂之门的力量。

“把我的阴茎都塞进你的喉咙。” 露伴低声说，晃动髋部以示鼓励。 仗助深吸了一口气，他仍然没有看向露伴，但他肯定是在屈辱中颤抖。 露伴等了一会，才张开嘴重复这个命令，但是仗助比他更快，一口气把他全部含进去了。

男孩的眼睛向上凝视着他，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来。 露伴注意到他的睫毛有多长，他真的看起来像这种喉咙里吃着鸡巴的漂亮荡妇。

仗助的鼻子紧贴着他的阴毛，露伴搔了搔他的脑袋作为回报，感觉到他的嘴唇收紧了，一点也不温柔。 “都喝下去， 一滴也别洒。

仗助的眉毛皱了一下，他不明白露伴要他做什么。但是漫画家不再看着他了。 露伴把一只手按在装满尿液的膀胱上，然后让身体放松，接着一股尿液从马眼涌了出来。 它顺着 仗助的喉咙流下来，男孩的眼睛猛地睁开，他含着阴茎呜咽起来，天堂之门的命令让他吞下了露伴给他的所有东西。

露伴如释重负地叹了口气，他的膀胱在刚才真的开始困扰他了，像这样排空自己是件好事。 “你知道吗... ... ”露伴轻声说，捧着仗助满是泪水的脸颊。 “我本来打算用那种脏兮兮的小便池，但你及时出现了——来照顾我... ... 我认为这是命运... ... 啊，就像我相信这些东西一样。”

仗助差点被他的阴茎噎死，他的双手在身侧颤抖，下巴摩擦着露伴紧绷的睾丸。被仗助嘴唇环绕的感觉让露伴更硬了，但是现在他知道他必须克制，在之后才会有乐趣，现在他需要集中精力去小便---- 仗助喝尿的时候看起来棒极了---- 就像他生来就是干这个的。

露伴着迷地看着仗助如何吞下最后一口尿液，直到它停止。很遗憾这事很快就结束了，他甚至都没怎么和仗助一起玩，但是那种被彻底羞辱的表情是值得的。 露伴用他的阴茎拍打仗助的嘴唇，把最后一滴水擦在上面，然后小心翼翼地把自己塞回裤子里。仗助的头低垂下来，下巴上滴着尿液，他的双腿停止了颤抖，但这可能是因为他们已经麻木了。 眼泪干在他的脸颊上，可是他可能随时会再次哭出来。

露伴把一根手指放在嘴唇上，陷入沉思。 “你也要上厕所，对吧，仗助? ” 当男孩保持沉默的时候，露伴感到烦躁， “回答我。

仗助抽噎着，在羞耻中低下头，试图变得越小越好，然后他咕哝着，在呼吸的间隙里说出一个小小的“是”。

露伴对着他的承认笑了起来，然后他的眼睛缓慢地扫过还压在脏兮兮的地板上的仗助的阴茎。 也许是他多想了，但是他确信仗助的阴茎在此之前并没有勃起。他咯咯地笑了一下，然后抓起仗助的头发，使他仰起头来。仗助发出恼怒的嘶嘶声，但是不敢直视他的目光。

“你真的那么喜欢喝我的尿吗？ 那我是不是该让你舔舔小便池呢? ” 露伴在放手之前嘲弄了他一番。仗助没有回答，他盯着地板，好像那是房间里唯一有趣的东西。 漫画家怒气冲冲*，他的眼睛扫视了一下洗手间，发现了仗助的衣服，这里唯一没有被弄脏的东西。 他露出了一个邪恶的笑，向它们走了两步，并拿起它们放在仗助面前。 男孩困惑地看着自己的衣服，然后才敢抬头看露伴。

“你是自己来的吗? ” 露伴问道，犹豫了片刻之后，仗助点了点头。 露伴的嘴唇皱起来，朝衣服做了个手势。 “穿上，但不要穿内裤。”

仗助看起来越来越困惑，但是因为他仍然在天堂之门的控制中。他抓起衣服，慢慢从地上站起来，期间他的双腿突然颤抖，有两次差点摔倒，但是露伴抱着胳膊耐心地等待着。

仗助先穿上了他的裤子，然后穿上他的黄背心。露伴不知道为什么今天仗助没穿他的制服上衣，但他也无所谓。他把仗助的内裤塞进口袋，然后开始朝门口走去。他回头看了一眼 仗助，男孩仍然用困惑的眼神看着他。 露伴不耐烦地咕噜了一声，勾勾手指，示意他跟着过来。 为什么这个男孩这么蠢。

犹豫片刻之后，仗助跟上来了。露伴走到收银员跟前，把他的素描本要了回来，她没有问他为什么在洗手间待了这么久，或者为什么该死的东方仗助像一只迷路的小狗一样跟在他后面。漫画家对此十分感激（他准备因为收银员的沉默给她一大笔小费）。 他买了三罐汽水，给了仗助。仗助仍然有些茫然，也不知道他为什么还在这里。*

“坐下。”仗助点了点头，就这样做了，他笨拙地走向那个更隐蔽的座位，坐在那里，前面放着三罐汽水。露伴在脑袋里中数了五秒钟，然后坐到了桌子的另一边。 他把素描本放在桌面上，打开它，他的手指翻过纸页，直到他发现一张没有画满素描的。 他拿出口袋里的笔，开始在纸上画出线条。

“20分钟内把所有的汽水都喝光，一秒钟也不能多。”露伴头也不抬地说，完成了那一页的第一幅肖像。 那种纯粹的被羞辱的表情仍然在他的脑海中挥之不去，露伴作为一个优秀的艺术家，立刻抓住了这种表情的精髓，描绘了那张脸的所有线条，只要想起来就会让他勃起的线条。

他听到罐子打开的声音，把笑容藏进手掌。 可怜的仗助，二十秒过去了，他仍然不知道等待他的是什么。 不管怎样，他很快就会意识到会发生什么，当他意识到的时候，他甚至会后悔走进这家快餐店。

——————————

他们就这样呆了两个小时。露伴又买了五罐，让仗助喝干净，他很清楚这些饮料会仗助他产生什么样的影响。漫画家一直在他的素描本上画画，但那只是他用眼角余光观察 仗助的掩饰。

仗助满脸通红，汗流浃背，浑身发抖，露伴看到他腋窝下的黄色布料越来越湿，脸上露出了笑容。 他非常清楚是什么让仗助如此不舒服，他甚至不需要看桌子底下就知道男孩一定绝望地紧紧地绞着腿防止自己尿出来。 露伴把笔放在他的嘴唇上，他命令仗助只能直视着他，哪怕一次都不允许他羞愧地低下头。露伴想每时每刻都能看见他那被羞辱的、绝望的表情。

“ 仗助。” 露伴叫他，他的名字像最甜美的葡萄酒一样吐了出来。 “小点儿声说你想做什么。”

仗助紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他扬起下巴，然后看着露伴，泪水模糊了他的视线，“我要去洗手间... ... 天啊，我觉得我坚持不了多久... ... ”露伴哼了一声，他用笔在嘴上轻轻敲了敲，陷入了沉思，对他甜笑起来， “好吧。”仗助的脸上出现了一丝希冀，露伴迫不及待地想亲手撕毁它，“坐到我这边来。”

仗助的表情变得困惑起来，但他还是照做了，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。 露伴满意地注意到他的肚子鼓起来了，它涨得那么厉害，以至于通过他的黄背心可以明显地看出来。仗助犹豫着走向露伴，然后小心翼翼地坐在他旁边的椅子上，双腿紧紧地合起来。

露伴瞥了他一眼，很明显，仗助十分绝望，他几乎不能走路，但这使露伴的阴茎在裤子里勃起，他需要集中注意力来抵抗在这里打手枪的冲动。露伴舔着嘴唇，把一只手放在 仗助的小腹上，感觉到紧张的肌肉在讨饶。仗助在他碰到自己的时候蹿了起来，泪眼汪汪地盯着他，咬紧下嘴唇。

“你真可爱。” 露伴笑了，用另一只手按着自己的胯部，想得到些许宽慰。 一想到要进一步羞辱仗助，他就激动得不能自己。仗助表情实在是太好了，而且他还需要更多的作画参考， “把腿稍微分开。”

仗助照他说的做了，但是看起来这个动作对他来说很困难。 他的双手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，四肢发抖，脸色变得更红了。 露伴深深地吸了一口气，他能闻到仗助身上紧张的汗水的味道，他的阴茎因此硬得抽搐。

“不错”露伴赞扬了他，挪动放在仗助腹部的手指，把手伸进仗助的衣袋里，感受到了男孩贴身衣服的棉质触感， “用三根手指按压膀胱10秒钟。”

仗助的眼睛因为恐惧而睁大，但是他的身体无法反抗这个命令。 他颤抖的手指碰到了下腹部。男孩瞥了一眼露伴，想要寻求帮助，但是漫画家很高兴地看着他折磨自己。在仗助的手指压上去的时候，他的膀胱肿得更厉害了。

男孩的身体立刻开始颤抖，他的腿在桌子下面抽搐。仗助的嘴张着，双眼紧闭，但是手指不断地施加力度。 露伴立刻在纸上画下这个表情---- 仗助努力不尿自己一身，这简直太有趣了。

十秒钟过得太快了，仗助的手指垂在膝盖上，但是露伴饶有兴趣地看到了他裤子前面的污点。 它很小，几乎看不见，但它给了露伴一个突然的念头，几乎让他在座位上坐不住了。

“哦，可怜的孩子，你尿湿裤子了吗？ 太可惜了... ... 如果你愿意，你可以说，只是不要哭闹。” 露伴在他的耳边笑了起来，欣赏着仗助的脸变成深红色的样子。 他双眼紧闭，泪水顺着眼眶流下来，拳头紧紧地攥着，几乎要把手掌弄破。

“露伴……求你…… ”仗助的声音很小，他朝露伴看了一眼，伸出手去摸他的袖子。 漫画家感到一股强大的征服感在他体内奔腾。

“你说什么？ 如果你不好好说出来的话，我是听不懂的。” 露伴用他的手指触摸仗助绷紧的腹部，这让那个男孩发出一声呜咽。仗助扬起下巴，一滴汗挂在他的脖颈上，他吸了吸鼻子，他腿上的肌肉张紧了。很明显，他想紧紧地合住双腿， 但是露伴的命令不允许他这么做。

“让我去一下洗手间... ... 天啊，求你了! ”仗助的声音哀求着，他的眼睛里满是绝望，他再也坐不住了。

露伴若有所思地哼着，他调整了一下姿势，因为他的阴茎开始感到不舒服了。 “好吧，我们去洗手间。”

露伴并没有看漏仗助眼睛里面的解脱，他也等不及碾碎这份期待了，再一次。

当他们进入厕所时，露伴抓住仗助的胳膊，把他推进了隔间。 露伴在身后锁上了门，背靠着木头。仗助快要无法理解自己在哪里了，但当他看到马桶座圈时，他几乎哭了出来。

仗助满怀希望地回头看了看露伴。 露伴对他亲切地微笑起来，并指了指座位。 “你还在等什么？ 去吧。“

仗助迅速地扑向它，他把皮带夹在他的手指之间，并开始解开它时，露伴恼怒地咋舌，使他在解放尿意的路上僵住了。 “谁说你可以脱裤子了？ 如果你要撒尿，你就得直接尿出来。”

他意识到露伴无意停止折磨他，慢慢地，仗助的手落到他的身体两侧，恐惧地看着漫画家， “露、露伴—— 你不是认真的吧——？ ”

“哦，但我是。” 露伴打断了他，那亲切的微笑现在看起来像一个残酷的笑容。 “不要以为像你这样的婊子能站着撒尿，坐在马桶上，就像一个漂亮女孩那样，双腿张开。”

仗助一直试图反抗，直到最后，他踩着地面，手指扒在墙上，但他的身体不顾自己的意愿继续前进。 颤抖的几步后，仗助坐了下来，不愿意面对露伴。 当他把腿张开的时候，他的腿在颤抖，露伴透过裤子可以看到他的阴茎的形状，由于房间的微弱光线，他大腿之间的水渍更加清晰可见。

漫画家向他走近，站在仗助面前几步，双臂交叉放在胸前，饶有兴味地看着男孩。 仗助试图站起来，他的手掌抵在膝盖上，但是很不幸地失败了。  
“你不能这么做，露伴——别——”

“我可以，我也会这么做。”露伴高兴地哼着小曲，他的眼睛对上了仗助绝望的眼睛， “来吧，你不是想上厕所吗？ 现在你可以了! ”露伴嘲笑仗助脸上那种纯粹受辱的表情，这种表情足以让他想在这里操他。 “哦， 也许你在害羞？ 你在我面前上厕所会感到尴尬吗？用不着，仗助，我们都是男人... ... ”

仗助再也不看他了，他努力控制自己的尿液，他颤抖得如此厉害，露伴有那么一瞬间担心 仗助会伤到自己。 虽然他很想折磨他，但他知道如果他继续这样下去，仗助会尿道感染的，所以最好让他们两个都好过点。

“尿吧，仗助，让我看看你是怎么在这个破厕所里尿了自己一身的。”

不管仗助怎么反抗，他都无法战胜天堂之门。 这个命令在仗助的脑海里停顿了一秒钟，这个可怜的男孩发出了一声抽噎，又一次哀求，他的肌肉再次绷紧，然后露伴的力量迫使它们放松。

漫画家满意地看着仗助的裤子裆部颜色慢慢变深，直到污迹延伸到他的大腿处。 男孩抽泣着，但是他的声音很快就被他的尿液滴在马桶水上的声音盖住了。露伴高兴地叹了口气，把他的勃起藏在裤子里，他觉得他的阴茎越来越硬---- 这是如此美妙的景象---- 他希望自己身上带着相机。

仗助双手捂着脸，浑身颤抖，满眼都是屈辱的泪。仗助花了整整一分钟才撒完尿，那股气味太浓了，让他头昏眼花。

露伴把他的手放在仗助的肩膀上，侧过头，嘴唇擦过他的耳朵，轻声说， “你真恶心，仗助。”

男孩哭得更凶了，他并不想让露伴看到他的脸，但是漫画家还有其他的打算。 他把先前放在口袋里的仗助的内裤拿出来。 他用指尖摸了摸那块柔软的布料，然后把它放到了 仗助的胯部。

他把它压在湿透的裤子上，然后像清洗婴儿一样把压着它移动，内裤的布料慢慢地被尿液浸湿了，露伴满意地看着仗助从手指缝里看他在做什么，然后他听到仗助发出一种窒息的、痛苦的声音。

仗助抬起头，眼泪在他脸上看起来美极了，在露伴没有注意到的情况下，他变成了一幅美丽的画。 非常可爱，他迫不及待地想要把更多的情感和色彩加到男孩身上。

仗助张开嘴想说点什么，但是露伴把湿透的内裤塞进嘴里，堵住了仗助的话， “叼着这个，尝尝你自己的尿，你这个恶心的男孩。”

仗助咬紧牙关，吞下自己体液，这让露伴笑得更厉害了。他想了一会儿现在该怎么办。 他仍然很硬，他不介意来操仗助的屁股，不会有比这更好的机会了。

“脱下裤子，开始自慰，我要你在我面前硬起来。” 露伴靠在墙上，用手盖着衣服。 他懒洋洋地上下移动着抚慰自己。 他带着愉快的眼神看着仗助，他羞愧地垂下了头，然后他从马桶上站起来，把裤子卷到脚踝上，然后又坐回到了马桶上。

当仗助开始自慰的时候，露伴舔了舔嘴唇。 他动作缓慢，像是在试水，但是随着时间的推移，他获得了勇气，他坚定地上下移动他的手，露伴欣喜地看着他的老二逐渐变硬。 作为青少年，即使在如此屈辱的情况下，仗助还能硬起来，这是多么幸运的事情啊。  
“很不错…… ”露伴把他的髋部顶在手掌上来放松自己。 他可以整天呆在这里看着 仗助，直到他射精，这是多么令人愉快的景象啊。

突然，没有人告诉他，仗助握着他的阴茎，停止了移动。 露伴挑了挑眉毛---- 他肯定没有让他这么做。 他想问仗助为什么停下了，但是仗助再一次让他吃惊了。他把空着的手伸向自己抽搐的洞，插进了两根手指，急切地操着自己。仗助的呻吟被他的脏内衣闷住了，他继续抚摸着自己的身体，但露伴几乎不在乎呻吟这回事。 眼前的景象，太...……色情了。

事实上，两个手指可以探进他的身体里，这意味着他经常这样做。而且仗助享受着手指的样子，并不像是心血来潮， 这足以勾起露伴最后一点耐心了。

“停。”仗助的手立刻垂到了身体两侧。 露伴向他走了三步——他需要靠近他——他觉得很有趣，因为仗助根本没有看他，而是盯着自己的硬鸡巴，好像他想再次弯下身子抚摸自己。 “你是个处女吗，仗助? ”

男孩的肩膀绷得紧紧的，他没有立即回答，但他点了点头。 露伴舔了舔嘴唇，他把嘴唇贴近仗助耳朵。 “从你用手指操自己的方式来看，不像是那样。”

这句话让仗助脸红，但是他什么也没说。虽然他没打算这样做的，露伴解开腰带，拉下裤子和内裤，让他的阴茎弹出来。 他如释重负地叹了口气，然后轻轻地拉了拉仗助的头发来引起他的注意。

“转过身来，让我看看你的屁股。” 他耐心地等待着，直到仗助摆好姿势。 男孩在马桶上有些困难地转身，他把一只脚放在地上，膝盖跪在盖子上，拱起了背，这样他的屁股就可以完全翘起来出来，而且和露伴的阴茎完美吻合。

漫画家感到他的嘴唇卷曲成一个微笑。 这样无耻的表演，仗助真是个婊子。 他扇了这个屁股一巴掌，这一巴掌让仗助的屁股像果冻一样颤动。 露伴抓住他的两边臀肉，把它们分开，看着他紧闭着的穴口。

露伴扶着他的阴茎朝向仗助的肛门，他把它放在上面，感到了仗助的紧绷。露伴身子前倾，把他的胸部贴在仗助的背上，用嘴唇擦着他的耳朵，让他身下的男孩颤抖起来，“这不是命令，但你最好放松一下，相信我... ... ”

他不知道为什么要给他建议，也许是因为仗助太乖了，他觉得有必要奖励他，不管怎样，仗助听从了他的建议，尽量放松，深呼吸，即使他的嘴仍然被内衣闷住。

露伴紧紧地抓住他的身体两侧，然后迅速地插入他的身体。 在仗助的肠肉滚烫地缠上来的时候呻吟出声，男孩又紧又热，这简直让人上瘾。

露伴没有等到仗助适应，他开始向前晃动自己的髋部，把仗助尽可能地操到马桶后盖上，而露伴则把他的阴茎尽可能地操进深处。。

“你太棒了，仗助，你像个婊子一样吸着我的鸡巴…… ”露伴用牙齿咬住仗助裸露的脖颈，狠狠地咬了一口，血流了出来，他迫不及待地喝了下去，享受着他舌头上的金属味道。仗助战栗了一下，他紧张了一会儿，然后开始慢慢地迎接露伴的插入，渴望着他的鸡巴在他体内操得砰砰作响。

露伴大笑起来，他更用力地用胯顶住仗助，以至于他的睾丸开始疼痛起来。 “你不觉得你有点太享受了吗？ 你真是个婊子... ... 好吧，如果这能让你高兴的话，我从来没打算从你那里期望这么多的。”

他听到仗助发出一声颤抖的叫喊，这个可怜的男孩紧紧地抓着马桶，指关节泛白。露伴在他的皮肤上摸索着，然后他的双手往上伸，用双臂环抱着仗助的躯干，手掌向他的胸部盖过去。

“我敢打赌，不用碰你你就能射，就像你小时候晚上射在裤子里一样，我会让你感觉很好，除了我的鸡巴，你什么都不会想。” 露伴一字一句地强调。同时，仗助打了个寒颤，他知道自己的前列腺正在被按压前列腺。很明显，仗助正急切地握着他的鸡巴，但这并不意味着露伴不能戏弄他。

即使露伴玩得很开心，他也快到高潮了。 他知道这些征兆，过去的几个小时里他一直很难坚持着不射。 不过没关系，这是他一生中最他妈爽的事情之一。

露伴又插了三次才呻吟起来，脸埋在仗助的背上，他的臀部颤抖着，用他的精液灌满了男孩。 仗助没有让他失望，他的嘴大大地张开着，以至于内裤从嘴巴里掉到了地上，他的身体猛地向前一动，露伴短暂地看到了长长的条状的精液落在马桶盖上。

他窃笑了一下，然后从仗助身上抽身回来，又把阴茎塞进裤子里。 他带着一种不正常的满足感看着他的精液顺着仗助的洞滴到他的大腿上。 如果他的阴茎没有这么辛苦的话，他还能再硬起来的。

露伴把一只手放进口袋，掏出一只黑色的马克笔。 他差点忘了裤子里还有这个，不过现在这个就方便多了。 他开始在仗助的屁股和大腿上写字，他画了箭头指向他的洞，并用粗俗的字眼盖住他的皮肤。仗助太累了，不想打架，也许他根本没有注意到，他扶着马桶呼吸如此急促，似乎快要昏过去了。

几分钟后，露伴写完，他抚摸着仗助的屁股，看着他的作品。 “鸡巴荡妇”是最大的一个，写在他的左边屁股上，右边写着“小婊子” ，下面写着“我喝尿，请给我”。 在他的大腿上有一句更加粗俗的“我在被强奸的时候射了”和“我是露伴的脏宠物”

露伴把记号笔放在口袋里，严厉地拽住仗助的头发，这样他就可以在仗助的耳朵里残忍地耳语了。 “下次我会把这些东西纹在你身上，这样你就不会忘记了。”  
仗助抽泣着，摇摇头，终于可以说话了。 “不、不，露伴... ... 请不要... ... ”

露伴大声哼了一声，然后弹了弹仗助的阴茎让他闭嘴。 “我听烦了，你为什么不感谢我呢？ 毕竟你和我在一起过了很愉快的一段时间。”

仗助呜咽着，他羞耻地低下头，当仗助再次说话时，露伴认为他已经缓过神来了， “谢谢你，露伴…… ”

“为什么? ” 他笑着问道，用牙齿咬着仗助耳垂上敏感的皮肤。  
“ F-For letting me drink your piss a-and f-fucking me hard... ”仗助的声音那么小，那么破碎，他打赌他在哭，但没有比这种眼泪更是露伴所希望的了。  
他再一次拍了拍他的屁股，然后把仗助拉回来，他开始向门口走去。 露伴一碰到门把手就停了下来，轻轻地转过身来，看到仗助仍然紧紧地抓着马桶，脸上露出了笑容， “不错，你开始学会尊敬你的长辈了... ... 祝你回家顺利，仗助？ 如果你有时间的话，到我家来，我一定会操你的，直到你受不了为止……”

露伴打开门，走出了洗手间，一个病态的微笑遮住了他的脸，把仗助留在他身后，受尽了屈辱的、破碎的男孩。但在内心深处，他知道他很快就来到他身边。

*Immediately, Josuke’s mouth closed, he glared at Rohan with such venom it might have scared him away if he wasn't this excited.怎么想都不是很通顺的一句……  
*some dark lock fell on his face. dark lock应该是某种我查不到的俚语qwq  
*The mangaka huffed？并不明白有啥好生气的，可能是这个词还有别的意思吧？  
*He paid for three cans of soda and gave them to Josuke, who still didn't know what was *happening or why he was still there.感觉是想写仗的茫然无措，后面也按照这个感觉意译了。


End file.
